Swimming Lessons
by gloaming grove
Summary: Gokudera arrives at Tsuna's holiday home to sort out more trouble caused by Lambo. Why is ten-year-older Yamamoto not going back to the future, and why does he look so good in swimming trunks? Warnings: Shounen-ai


My first ever fanfic! I found it lurking on my hard drive & thought I would put it up. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Gokudera followed Dino to the back of the house, glad that the trip was finally over. Dino hadn't shut up about Hibari the entire way. His face, his legs, his eyes, every part had been described in detail. Gokudera had no problem with Dino's preferences, but _Hibari_? Hostile, aggressive and downright scary! He shuddered. He wondered what Lambo had managed to do this time. Blown up the neighbour's pool-house perhaps. Or electrocuted their cat again. Or got stuck in the electric fencing trying to escape from said vengeful feline, taking out the power supply to the whole area. The possibilities were endless. _And every time the stupid cow messes up I get called in to sort it out. What do I look like, a baby-sitter? _He wished Futa had never even mentioned his blasted (false!) nanny rating. Ever since then the idea had become firmly fixed in everyone's mind that he should be the one to oversee the Bovino and deal with his messes. But if the Juudaime asked it of him and it could take some weight off his boss's slender shoulders Gokudera would do it. That didn't mean he would do it gracefully though.

Scowling, he rounded the corner and nearly walked into Dino, who had stopped and was staring in the direction of the pool. Gokudera followed his gaze to the figure on the steps. Water trickled in rivulets down wide shoulders, over well formed pecs and caressed the pale skin over defined abs before disappearing into white swimming trunks. His breath caught in his throat as, mesmerized, his eyes travelled over the low slung trunks. The fabric clung to slender hips and thighs before drifting and pooling in the still rippling water. Gokudera unwittingly wet his lips as his heart rate increased slightly. One large hand brushed errant strands of raven hair from a face which was… familiar?

"Who is that beautiful m…" Dino began "Holy crap! It's Yamamoto!"

_Huh? Yamamoto?_

His eyes wandered over the familiar yet strange face. Rougher features, stronger jaw. His eyes lingered on a small vertical scar under his lips. _Where…?_

Realisation dawned. His cheeks began to burn and he tore his eyes away. _I didn't just ogle Yamamoto. I didn't. It's just the differences. Didn't even _recognise_ him._ Gokudera realized he was still rooted to the spot, scowling at this older version of his sort-of best friend. _What am I thinking?_ Belatedly, he followed Dino over to the patio where Tsuna sat on a deck chair under a big umbrella.

"Ohayou Itoto!"

"Ohayo Juudaime!"

"Dino-san, Gokudera! Ohayou!"

"So what's up Tsuna? You said you had a situation. And what's going on with Yamamoto? I'm guessing the ten year bazooka had something to do with that."

"That kind of _is_ the problem. You know how usually you just have to wait a few minutes then the ten year future version switches again? Well it's not happening. Yamamoto-san's been here for four hours already! We can't find Lambo either, he seems to have run away."

_Should have known that stupid cow was to blame._ Gokudera studiously didn't turn to look at the tall swordsman. He didn't ponder how the bright summer sun caused the droplets on his torso to sparkle as they slipped down towards his waistline. He definitely didn't think about the dark, cold-hardened nipples contrasted against pale skin. _Aarg, what's wrong with me!_ He blushed again and forced his attention back to the conversation in front of him.

"…so we can't just leave him like this." Tsuna's brows furrowed slightly with worry.

"Ok, so I'll send a message to the Bovino family to find out if they can give us any information on the ten year bazooka." Dino leapt up from the deck chair he had claimed while Gokudera spaced out. "Then I'll go see Giannini and see if he can find out why it's malfunctioned."

"Juudaime! I'll go look for that stupid cow. The idiot is always causing you trouble! You just wait here and enjoy your holiday. When I find him he's…"

"Gokudera should stay here with Yamamoto. Tsuna will look for Lambo. It's good training for a future mafia boss."

"Reborn!" Tsuna looked even more worried when he heard 'training'.

"Ciaossu. Come Tsuna, you've got a long way to go still. Dino, get Giannini to contact us when he's found something."

They headed off, Dino back to the car and Tsuna to the house to change. "Juudaime, let me come with you. Why do I have to babysit the baseball-nut?"

"Gokudera will stay here. Come Tsuna, stop dawdling."

"Baseball-nut?" A deep, amused voice came from directly behind him. "I haven't heard that in a while."

Gokudera froze. He felt hands reaching into his pockets. _Huh…?!_

"And babysit? Who's babysitting who here? For that, I think you're going for a swim!"

The hands neatly divested him of his cell phone and wallet and tossed them onto Tsuna's vacated deck chair. Then they grabbed him by the hips, turned him and hoisted him onto Yamamoto's still wet shoulder.

"Cold!" he gasped as Yamamoto carried him towards the pool. "Hey, let me go! I don't..." Gokudera began to struggle, but to no avail against the stronger swordsman. Breathless, the struggling teen was carried like a sack of potatoes towards the water. _Baka! I can't swim!_ He began to twist frantically. Suddenly he was flying through the air and he hit the water flailing arms first. He felt the water close over him.

Everything was silent and cold. He clawed and thrashed ineffectively against the water, unsure which way was up, his clothes dragging and weighing him down. He struck solid ground and kicked out. His head struck a surface and he stilled, stunned, unable to concentrate on anything but not inhaling and filling his lungs with water. Then he felt arms around him and he was lifted to the surface. He gulped air gratefully, glaring at Yamamoto who was staring at him, concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Baka! I can't swim!"

Yamamoto's eyes widened slightly. His concern turned to embarrassment and he scratched at his dark hair.

"Ah, sorry. I forgot." He gave his broad grin.

Gokudera stared to see such a familiar expression on the slightly unfamiliar face. Yamamoto's hair was dripping in his eyes in a way that made Gokudera want to brush it away. Blushing again, he became aware of Yamamoto's arm still around him, holding him against his leanly muscled body. _Mmm, warm_. He was tempted to snuggle closer.

"Let go of me!" He pushed violently at Yamamoto's chest, escaping his arms and immediately plunging back under the water.

Yamamoto grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him back up, pushing him against the side of the pool. He looked at the pale haired boy glaring back at him, amused. "Baka."

This time it was Gokudera's turn to be embarrassed. He looked away from the unfamiliar-familiar face; blush still high on his cheeks. Pinned to the wall, he felt the swordsman stir and come closer. He looked up. Yamamoto was gazing at him seriously. His heart leapt in his chest. All he was aware of was his own racing heart, the man in front of him and the relative warmth of the water between them. He looked silently up at the taller man in a moment that was stretching into forever. Yamamoto seemed to come to some kind of decision.

"If you still can't swim, don't you think it's time you learned?"

He backed off and smiled again at the expressions crossing Gokudera's face. Gokudera found his feet and leaned against the wall, relieved to be released. He was also…disappointed? _What did I expect? That he would kiss me? Must have something to do with Dino's monologue in the car. Yes, that explains it. I just don't feel that way for the baseball-nut. _Still, he found himself missing the contact and warmth of the tall swordsman. Maybe learning to swim wasn't such a bad idea. _What am I thinking?! _He scowled.

* * *

A/N: So how did I do for my first fanfic? I planned this to be a multi-chapter fic but never got around to finishing it. I'll probably get there eventually, even though I marked it as finished. So if you liked it and want to see more, put it on story alert.


End file.
